Sage Of Uzu
by NarutoKyubiUzumaki7426
Summary: Naruto is Trained to be the best posible Good kyubi Rinnegan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please do not be afraid to give input I will take any suggestions into consideration I do have a vision of how I want this story to go but there are gaps that I can still fill**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own any oc's created by me**

Chapter 1: Prolog

An old man sat on his death bed looking across the room it was a simple room with a red carpet floor two windows on either side of the room with a king sized bed resting In the direct center of the room.

The man on the bed had snow white hair and from the look he would have stood roughly 6.4' but the one thing that stood out was his eye's that had a ripple pattern with violet rings an a silver backdrop his eyes emit power that would bring a king to his knees as the man looked at his guests he spoke in a soft strained voice " My sons I do not have long before I leave this world my work is done I've split the beast into nine separate parts and they will remain in this world to keep order" the two men remained quiet but with a sad look in their eyes before the man looked to the man on his right " as my eldest son I leave you with the gift of my eyes. With them comes

the responsibility of the guardian of my work. the body of the beast is sealed within the moon and only with my eyes can it be removed… I don't need to tell you never to let that happen" the man finished as he coughed up some blood and quickly turned to his other son " as my youngest son I will grant you my life force and some of my remaining chakra in hopes you will keep the peace I have worked so long for" they both nodded before the old man spoke once more " now if you'd both send your other brother in on your way out" they both nodded again before walking out the door.

A minute later the door opened once more to show a man with blood red hair standing in front of the bed with a sword strapped to his side he bowed deeply to his father before standing at his side once more " my son I am dying I already gave most of my power to your brothers however my gift to you is far more valuable than that my gift to you is my soul and legacy you're line will carry my knowledge and my soul and eventually I will be reborn in a time of need until then you and your children will guard my knowledge until the day it will return to me" he stops talking coughing up more blood " my son carry my will and bring true peace to this world I must leave now I have one more meeting to attend before I die" and with that hi eyes closed and his son moved to him and held his had with tears in his eyes " I will father I will not let your gift to this world die and my future children will uphold your legacy I will not disappoint you… rest in peace father"

*scene change*

it was a large field and the man with white hair stood in the middle and spoke In a booming voice that echoed throughout the field " Kurama I know your there come here I need to speak to you" as he said this a giant orange fox walked into the field until it was directly in front of the man **"Father what is it that is required"** the man responded " in time my descendants will give birth to my reincarnation when this time comes I want you to help him or her train with my abilities you will know this child because from the moment he is born he will have my eyes and you and your brothers and sisters will feel when he is born. This child will save this world from its curse of hated but not alone" the fox looked sad **" Father I would be honored to train this boy and protect your legacy**

**_and end let me know how I did and what needs working on and ill try an fix it till then ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for not getting this up sooner I've been busy With school and whatnot however I will be trying to get these out faster **

**I also want to thank all that reviewed and hope to get more so I can improve**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto if I did he would not be idiotic and oblivious **

_Chapter 2: The birth of a legend_

Konoha was a peaceful village surrounded by trees and fields however currently it was holding a tense air and one man more than any this man was known as the most powerful Man in the village he stood tall at around six foot he wore a white cloak with red and yellow flames and the kanji for Yellow Flash on the back this man was none other than the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze he was currently pacing his office thinking about his wife who was nine months pregnant with their child

However the true problem was what his wife holds within her the kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed fox. The problem was that the seal that holds it in weakens during childbirth allowing for the chance of the beast escaping. So his only option was to have her moved to a cave on the outside of the village created by the first Hokage the walls of the cave were infused with chakra so that none can escape the cave so the leak of chakra from the seal weakening will be contained within the cave.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an anbu with an inu (Dog) mask entered the room in a hurry " Hokage sama its happening we need to hurry" the blonde man's face lit up "WHAAAAAT" "Lets go NOW!" with that he put his hand on the Anbu's shoulder and they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

(undisclosed location)

The two men appeared a second later outside a cave and the Hokage rushed to enter and comfort his wife while maintaining the strength of the seal. As he entered he looked around to see an operating table in the middle of the room with the most beautiful woman he had ever met his wife Kushina Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the kyuubi no yoko and standing next to her was the greatest medic alive Tsunade along with his mentor the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen

However he was again brought out of his thoughts by screaming and the release of a red chakra full of Malice and hate he quickly rushed to her side going through numerous hand signs before placing his hands over the seal on her stomach however he realized that the chakra leaking from the seal was not nearly as much as he believed and it was becoming less and less evil with each passing moment

Half an hour latter and the head of the baby was out and soon followed the rest Tsunade caught the child and cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to Kushina who looked at her child her baby for for the first time with nothing but love in her eyes but then it happened the child disappeared before a man holding him swirled into existence before there eyes he wore a spiral

mask and a black cloak with a hood he looked over to Kushina and his only visible eye was glowing red wit a tri pronged shuriken design in them they spun before a deafening scream rang out and Minato rushed into action disappearing before reappearing next to the masked man before grabing the child from him before teleporting back next to his screaming wife he looked down at his baby boy and

head sizzling "well shit" he said noticing the explosive tags on the boy and was about to teleport away before the child opened his eyes for the first time and a gravitational pulse was sent across the room blowing everyone except Minato and the child away Minato looked down at his child and what he saw shocked him the boys eyes were a violet color with three rings circling the small pupil and they pulsed with power at this time an ominus power flooded the room and manifested outside Minato rushed outside on instinct still holding his child and what he saw Chilled him to the bone a giant fox towered before him and he did the only thing he thought of and spoke " great fox if you are to attack the village I will be forced to fight with you even though it is an unwinnable fight so please don't force me to leave my child in this world to reseal you I cannot abandon my son but I cannot allow you to destroy my village either this is all I ask" he said with tears flowing from his eyes

The fox looked at him then at the child but when he looked at the child his eyes lit up and his fathers last words to him rang in his head when he saw the boys eyes then e looked back to Minato and spoke in a booming voice **" Hokage I will grant your request but I will ask a favor of you… from this day on I will protect this village as long as that boy is within it my fathers last wish was to protect his successor who would have his eyes at birth that would be your boy there when he reaches the age of six I will begin teaching him the power those eyes posses and as long as he is treated well and remains within this village I take a blood oath to protect your boy and all his foes with my life"**

**And end please review and tell me what you think I will be trying to update weekly so stay tuned**


End file.
